0_xxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy (Succubus)
Sammy is a succubus currently working as a school teacher on Earth, hiding her tail and horns to look human. She looks like a voluptous 25, but is actually over 250 years old. Appearance Personality *'Flirtatious: '''Loves to flirt, and be flirted with. Also quite a tease sometimes as she finds it very fun to be chased (this extends to her actually finding pleasure in being hunted, as feeling so sought after excites her). *'Affectionate:' Generally not good with matters of distinguishing personal space, but she has good intentions. Sammy's actually rather kind, and expresses this with *lots* of physical affection. *'Extrovertive:' Not very quiet. Actually, not at all. She can be pensieve about serious matters or appear quiet when observing someone new, but she prefers a lively atmosphere and would like it better if she were in the center of it. *'Patient:' Especially with children, though she isn't above using a rune or two to control especially unruly ones. *'Cute-obsessed:' Tends to be easily taken with cute things, and cute people. If she fancies you, expect a lot of squishy hugs. No reason necessary. History The youngest of a famlily of succubi, Sammy used to lived with her many sisters in the Underworld during the entirety of her childhood, until it was her turn to visit our world to learn how to 'feed'. She did that successfully, but found herself extremely fascinated by how lovely human toys and trinkets were, as well as by how adorable children could be. This was stamped by an experience during one of her visits, when a little boy gave her a red daisy and said she was pretty. She gushed and gave him a huge hug. She would visit more and more often, and by the time stuffed toys were invented, she decided to stay for good, adopting a job as a teacher so she could do two things: be around children, and to watch and learn more about humans. She would still go out at night to find men to sleep with and get her needed dose of essence from (she has a schedule! Twice a week feeding!), but she's made it her policy not to kill anyone if she can help it. It was after she heard rumors about the secondhand store, and after digging up more information here and there about its cause and its orphans, she decided to apply as a teacher so she could be around other kinds of children. Synposis Weapons *Claws: Her preferred, all-around weapon (when a weapon is really necessary). Combined with a rune on herself she can speed up and use her claws to land hits a normal person wouldn't be able to see. *Hair: Her most powerful weapon, though it takes a lot of energy to use. She can animate her hair into whips, claws, or spikes in offense or defense. Using this drains her so much after though that she'd retreat for a while after the fight to replenish herself with a good night out. Skills/abilities Runes *Though she uses them in most of her daily tasks, they're useful for gaining an advantage in a fight. Sammy specializes in time runes, able to reverse, speed up or lock the state of time of an object or part of an object by drawing the appropriate rune. After accumulated years of practice, she's finally able to affect things without having to 'write' them or be near them. This skill still has its limits though: **It takes more energy to reverse time than to speed it up. **It takes even more energy to manipulate the time of a living thing. The more of a living being, the more energy. That would be why it's easier to heal a bullet wound (after the bullet was taken out) compared to large burns. Sammy can heal wounds as they are mere parts of a person, but manipulating the time of a person's whole body is impossible--unless she were of elder status. **Using runes on herself doesn't take as much energy because she manipulates time around her, instead of *her*. Relationships *Cleo *Moira *Astrea *Elyra *Yvane *Xuri *Rhylis *Ran Trivia *She doesn't actually need glasses, but uses them sometimes because she thinks they look good and make for something sexy to nibble on. *Only shows her horns and tail on a regular basis, revealing her wings only when she needs to use them (to be able to fly she needs to expand them to about 6 feet each in length, and that just takes too much space). Anywhere outside the orphanage, in the human world, she hides both. *Her tail is flexible enough to curl around little objects and lift them, like an extra finger. *Her favorite stuffed toy is a pink bunny with a pig nose named Mr. Snugglebun. *Her real name is Samaeira. Quotes *"Why hello there sweetie."'' *''"Mmm... I'd never say no to a night out..."'' Events Gallery Category:Naraka